nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kunisada: Twinsword of Kirigakure - 2/8/16
Participants: Kunisada Uchiha Title: Kunisada: Twinsword of Kirigakure - 2/8/16 KunisadaUchiha: -Kunisada left the ANBU Dojo after training with Kiba as he was trying to get himself reacquainted with using a blade in each hand. It wasn’t a difficult transaction due to his knowledge and training in Kenjutsu, but he was retraining himself as it was still different to wield two blades after being used to only wielding one for so long; he had sealed the blades back into his black metallic arm bracers before he left the building. He had sent out some ANBU to check out one of the locations he had thought about bringing up to Kagato for the upcoming Chunin Exams; he hadn’t been able to speak to Kagato about the Exams, figuring he was busy trying to figure out how the Exams were going to work this year with the possibility that Yonshigakure’s Genin were going to partake in them as well. Also, it wasn’t as though Kunisada hadn’t been busy himself the past few days either, but at least he was keeping himself occupied. He still wanted to try and get one session of training in with his team before the Exams, but given how the past few days had been on keeping him busy, he wasn’t sure that that was going to be an option; he also needed to check and see if they had done their homework that his clone had assigned them. Kunisada would have chosen to spend the rest of whatever time remained of today to get a training session in, but he already had something planned that he didn’t want to postpone any longer than it needed to be. Given that the Chunin Exams were coming up, he wanted to take a trip to Kirigakure to see if they were going to partake in the Exams this year like they had done at the last Exams. They hadn’t heard anything on if the shinobi were going to so he figured that he should go check; this way if they were, he could travel back to Amegakure and give the news to Kagato. He was already outfitted for the trip as he was wearing his rebreather with a dark purple tint over where his eyes were that hid his eyes completely from an outside view. He was wearing his black ANBU armored vest with his black long sleeve shirt underneath it, while his two black metal arm bracers rested on his arm, each with the kanji for “thunder” engraved on them where his wrists were; he was also wearing his black pants and black sandals to finish off his outfit, with his Kusanagi hanging off of his lower back. He sighed quietly before his left eye darkened into a crimson blood red with black scythe blades surrounding a circle that seemed to resemble a shuriken as the empty spaces that weren’t pre-occupied with the scythe blade designs had the endings of a shuriken with a black iris hidden within the circle as his Eternal Mangenkyo Sharingan activated. A swirling vortex appeared out of thin air, looking as if though it was coming from his Sharingan before the vortex began to alter Kunisada’s figure until the vortex swallowed him whole completely with the vortex disappearing after Kunisada had been swallowed whole by it.- KunisadaUchiha: -The vortex reappeared shortly after it disappeared outside of the ANBU Dojo in Amegakure, this time it was just outside of Kirigakure as it reappeared. As the vortex appeared, Kunisada appeared out of the vortex with his body coming out looking distorted until it quickly took solid physical form once again; once he was seen as solid once more, the vortex disappeared quickly as if it was never there. Kunisada’s Sharingan deactivated before he turned to the side to see Kirigakure nearby before he slowly began walking towards the Village. The last time Amegakure had heard from the Hidden Mist Village was at the last Chunin Exams, but not since then; it was a bit odd that Kirigakure hadn’t tried to make any contact since then with Ame. Once Kunisada was near the Village entrance, he disappeared into a blur as he used the Body Flicker Technique; he didn’t need any unwanted attention towards him when he went into Kirigakure. He reappeared on the rooftop of a building; the structure was more of a makeshift structure than it was an actual building as he glanced over the city for a moment, keeping himself out of eye-view of any passerby. The Village itself wasn’t covered in the mist except for a few areas that were lightly coated in mist, making the Village almost invisible to those who didn’t know where it was located from the outside; there were also mountains in the background, which almost gave the Village a more camouflaged look with the buildings from an outside view. Kunisada then looked to be able to make out a large and wide cylindrical building off in the distance; the building itself seemed much larger in comparison to the ones surrounding it. Kunisada disappeared into a blur once more as he used the Body Flicker to move towards the structure.- KunisadaUchiha: -Kunisada reappeared in the building, looking around the room as soon as he could to locate anyone in the room. It seemed like there wasn’t anyone around, which made Kunisada’s eyes narrow slightly. Why wasn’t anyone there; he couldn’t even feel any nearby chakra sources. Kunisada turned to face a desk and chair in the room, which he could only assume was the Kage’s desk, but something caught his eye before that. He noticed a large blade that looked to be wrapped in bandages while it was leaning against the back of the chair, making Kunisada’s eyes narrow. ‘..Samehada..?’ Kunisada thought as he slowly made his way over towards the blade, wondering if and how Kirigakure had obtained the sword it looked to be like. Once he had gotten a bit closer, Kunisada saw that while the blade in front of him was similar to Samehada, he found that it wasn’t the same blade as he had originally thought. The handle itself were two handles connected together by a short length of cord, making Kunisada’s eyes narrow slightly before he remembered; Kirigakure had the sword Hiramekarei in its possession. Hiramekarei was similar in appearance to Samehada when it was bandaged, so that’s why at a quick glance he questioned how Kirigakure could’ve obtained the blade. He glanced around at the door leading into the room but felt no chakra signatures still; there wasn’t any mist in the room, so the idea that someone was maybe using the Hiding in Mist technique wasn’t plausible. Why would someone leave this sword by itself without any guards to watch over it? Kunisada shook his head slightly before making his way from the blade as he crossed his arms and leaned himself against the wall as he waited for someone to enter the room.- KunisadaUchiha: -After about a half hour passed, Kunisada continued to stay motionless as he waited for someone to enter the room, but he hadn’t felt any chakra signatures come by the room since he had come into the building. He kept his eyes on the blade for a moment, wondering still why no one was around to guard it; was it because Kirigakure didn’t suspect anyone to be able to locate their Village and find it due to the thick mist that enveloped the surrounding area? Kunisada finally felt an approaching chakra source before he disappeared into a blur as he Body Flickered towards the door, keeping himself against the wall so he wouldn’t be seen as easily. The door opened as a ninja stepped into the room, looking at papers as he closed the door behind him, keeping his eyes focused on the papers in his hands. Kunisada remained silent as he glanced upon the Kirigakure Nin before Kunisada’s Sharingan reactivated before Kunisada swiftly and quickly moved towards the ninja, who was now putting the papers on the desk. Kunisada aligned himself up with the man to ensure that as soon as he turned around, he’d make eye-contact with the Kirigakure ninja. As the man turned around to make his exit, he glanced into Kunisada’s Sharingan and as soon as he did, Kunisada kept him locked under the Sharingan’s influence; this had happened so quickly that the man hadn’t been able to see anything regarding Kunisada’s Sharingan. Kunisada then used the influence of the Sharingan as he spoke to the man, who was now just simply staring blankly.- Kunisada: “..Tell me why Hiramekarei is unguarded..” –The Kirigakure Nin slowly parted their lips as they spoke to him in response.- Kirigakure Nin: “Because no one should be able to locate the Village...we’re hidden perfectly.” –The way the man spoke made it sound as if though he had been trained since day one to say that phrase before Kunisada spoke to him once more.- Kunisada: “..Tell me why its owner doesn’t have it..” –The Kirigakure Nin spoke quickly after the question was asked.- Kirigakure Nin: “Because no one from the Village is allowed up here but the Mizukage and higher up ninja, plus no one would try and challenge the Mizukage…and we couldn’t possibly steal from our Mizukage or we’d be hunted down by our Hunter Nin.” –Kunisada’s eyes narrowed slightly at his explanation before Kunisada spoke to him once again, using the influence of the Sharingan on the ninja.- Kunisada: “...Sleep..” –After the word left Kunisada’s mouth, the ninja’s body went limp as their eyes closed and quickly fell to their side on the ground with a thud as they fell unconscious. Kunisada glanced down at the ninja once more before moving away from the man towards the blade once more.- KunisadaUchiha: -Kunisada moved towards the blade once more before he placed his hand over the handle before wrapping his hand around the handle of the blade. He lifted the blade, grunting quietly as he did so before lifting the blade up; it was a lot heavier than it looked. Kunisada glanced over at the room once more as his thoughts began to go through his mind; he was tempted to take the blade himself, but he’d be stealing an owned sword from its still alive wielder. Not to mention the fact that the sword was in Kirigakure’s possession, and as far as Amegakure was concerned, the two Villages were still on good terms with one another. At the same time, however, Kunisada couldn’t believe the carelessness that Kirigakure was showing towards the sword; any rouge ninja that happened to stumble upon the Village or knew its exact location and somehow found their way to get into this structure had a perfect opportunity to steal the blade for themselves if no one was around. Kunisada glanced at the blade in his hand once more as he brought it down to his side again, weighing his options before making his decision on what to do. He quietly sighed before making his decision as he held the blade in his grasp before disappearing into a blur as he Body Flickered away from the location. He reappeared where outside of the Village itself, much as he had done when he had first arrived; he didn’t feel any chakra sources nearby, so no one was around to see him. Kunisada glanced at the blade in his hand once more before deciding that this was his last move before leaving Kirigakure; with Hiramekarei in his hand. A swirling vortex appeared out of nowhere though it looked to be originating from Kunisada’s Sharingan, distorting both his body and the blade that he held onto until it swallowed the both of them whole completely. Once Kunisada and the blade he was leaving with were absorbed into the vortex completely, the vortex disappeared as it left no trace of its existence.- KunisadaUchiha: -The vortex quickly emerged outside of the ANBU Headquarters in Amegakure once more shortly after disappearing outside of Kirigakure. Kunisada found himself leaving the vortex, quickly materializing as he left the vortex; the Hiramekarei being absent from his presence as he left the vortex as he stored it in his Kamui’s Dimension. Once he was fully materialized, the vortex disappeared quickly and Kunisada’s Eternal Mangenkyo Sharingan deactivated before he turned to his side and went inside of the ANBU Headquarters, closing the door behind him once he had stepped inside. He went over where the messenger hawks were kept before he walked over to one in particular; this hawk had the physical appearance of a hawk, but had black feathers, making it an unusual looking hawk for others to see. Kunisada placed his right arm out as the hawk placed its talons on the black metal bracers on Kunisada’s arms before he walked over to a nearby desk and placed the arm that held the hawk near the desk, to which it simply hopped onto the desk, looking over the room as it stayed put. Kunisada took a pen in his hand before he began to write on it; it was a note telling Kagato that the two of them needed to speak and that he could decide where; the last time the two of them hung out it was at the Amegakure Lounge, but maybe this time he preferred to keep it in Ame Tower. He needed to discuss what happened at Kirigakure and about the Chunin Exam locations as well as the Exams itself and anything else that made itself known during their meet. Kunisada then rolled the paper up and glanced at the bird as he looked over towards the black-winged hawk. Kunisada placed his arm out once more as the hawk then quickly jumped back onto the black metal bracers on his arms. Kunisada held his arm up before placing the note around the hawk’s leg, securing to make sure that it wasn’t going to fall off, but also to make sure that it wasn’t injuring the bird. Once the note was secured, Kunisada moved towards a nearby window and spoke to the bird.- “..Take this to Ame Tower..” –After the order was given, the black-winged hawk quickly launched off of Kunisada’s metallic arm bracer and took flight, moving to where he was ordered to go. Kunisada watched the hawk take off before he disappeared into a blur as he Body Flickered away from the ANBU Headquarters and towards Amegakure to meet Kagato halfway.- 'End Results:' Kunisada traveled to Kirigakure and took possession of Hiramekarei and placed the blade in his Kamui's Dimension once he made it back to Amegakure. Once he arrived back in Amegakure, he sent a messenger hawk out to Kagato, asking to speak with him.